


Operation: Kylo Ren

by missporgy



Category: Gingerrose - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, F/M, Gingerrose - Freeform, POV Armitage Hux, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), POV Rose Tico, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Reylo - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, double billing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missporgy/pseuds/missporgy
Summary: Rose Tico and Armitage Hux form an unlikely allianceto get Kylo Ren to turn and join the Resistance.-unfinished-
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 42
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**_“You.”_ **

Rose’s eyes narrowed in disdain as she saw Armitage Hux walk into her prison cell.

“ _Me_?” He responded mockingly.

“You ordered your Troopers to kill us”

“Well of course, I did, Tico. You were the enemy”

Rose seethed in anger as she stared daggers at Hux. She wishes she wasn’t bound so she can strangle him. Maybe bite him...if only he walked a *little* closer...

“You still are, you know.” Hux said, looking down at her as she sat stiffly, her eyes still filled with anger.   
—

Rose was on her very first solo covert mission, disabling the tracking mechanism the First Order had on the Resistance Fleet. She insisted she could do it alone, and it would be safer that way. She’ll show Finn and Poe. She may not be a Jedi but she can get things done. 

She donned her First Order uniform and walked straight into their base, and would’ve walked straight out if Hux didn’t spot her on the security cameras. 

“Capture that girl” Hux whispered to RD2143. 

The trooper apprehended her meters before she would have made a clean getaway. Dammit. At least it wasn’t a whole group of Troopers. At least they didn’t kill her right away. 

—

“Why am I here then?” Rose asked. “You could have just - you know - had me killed. That’s what you’re good at”

“Nobody knows you’re here - unlike the last time when you and your clown friends basically announced your presence on the Supremacy” Hux smirked. Silly Resistance. Always infiltrating in groups. “You coming here alone- that was -“

“It was WHAT” she snapped.

“..impressive”

Rose smiled. At least someone appreciated her ideas. 

“And I didn’t have you killed, Tico, because I need you.” 

“You...need me?”

“Ahh yes.” Hux walked around the cell. “I have a proposal. Say yes and you can walk out of here and back to your base. Say no and I will no longer have any use for you”

”Ookay..” Rose definitely needs to get back alive. The Resistance needs her. “I’m listening”

“Ren and his band of goons are getting on my nerves. I need him OUT of the First Order” 

Rose looked at him, slightly amused. “All is not well in the First Order, I presume?”

Hux rolled his eyes. “As if your puny Resistance is doing any better. I am hearing General Dameron and the Jedi are quite at odds”

“Where did you hear that?” 

“It doesn’t matter. But I think you would agree, all this - pursuit between Ren and the Jedi is...distracting”

Rose liked Rey. But he was right. She was not focused on their fight. She was..distracted. 

“I would never betray Rey. I would never betray the Resistance”

“I’m not asking you to, Tico. I need Ren out of here. I need him on the other side so I can DESTROY him”

“You can’t destroy him now, Hux? Do all of us a favor huh?” Rose chided him.

“He is Supreme Leader. Mutiny is _not_ looked upon kindly in the First Order.” Hux crouched down in front of Rose. She thought of biting him again, but she was intrigued at what he would say next. “I’m next in line. If he goes, ** _I will be Supreme Leader”_**

Ahh. Pure ambition is driving this man. 

“I need you, Tico - to help him switch sides over to the Resistance. Or just bring him and his goons over to your base I don’t care. Then I’ll _bomb_ your base” 

“Are you crazy? I said I’d never betray the Resistance. You might as well kill me now” 

“Finnne. Then have him join the Resistance. We can chase him then. We’ll spare your puny base and your little friends” 

“You’re asking me...to somehow ...convince the Supreme Leader to..Join the Resistance?”

“Not YOU. The _Jedi_. He’ll do whatever that girl says. Between you and me I think he’s a lovesick puppy”

“He..is?” Rose eyes widened. Now this was interesting. 

Hux, in spite of himself, was glad to finally have someone to spill to. He stood up and paced the room.

  
“Oh my _word_ , Tico, you should see him. The way he perks up like a puppy when the day’s status report has the Jedi in it. The way he stares out into deep space, with...TEARS in his eyes, _yuck_ ” Hux recounted with such disdain while Rose eagerly lapped it up.

“At night he turns up the Twi’lek Arias - he thinks no one knows but I do - and the way he orders his goons around like trained monkeys to do one thing - to find out where she is. Not to capture her, nooo.. just tell him where she is. That buffoon. He’s soft. Unworthy. Weakened by his ridiculous obsession with a GIRL” 

Rose sighed. The Supreme Leader and the Resistance Jedi? “That’s .. that’s so.. _romantic_?!” 

Hux snapped out of his litany of complaints and gave Rose a strange look. “Romantic?You LIKE this? I expected more from you, Resistance soldier.” 

Rose allowed herself a tiny smile. Hux was so frustrated it was funny. “Oh no no no it’s just because we in the Resistance have what is called a ‘ _heart_ ’, General, read up on it sometime! I know it’s not found in the First Order ranks” 

Hux rolled his eyes, ignoring her. “..Except for Kylo Ren” 

——

Rose adjusted her legs and raised them onto the prisoner bench. She was thinking really hard, absorbing all this info and she needed to be comfortable. 

“What..what are you doing” Hux asked as she watched her squirm into the correct position until she was in a full lotus position. Rey taught her this. 

“Shhh! I am THINKiNG” Rose shushed the General and closed her eyes. 

“Oh great you’re _all_ Jedi” 

“ **SHHHHH!**!”

Hux was taken aback. This girl cannot SHUSH him. But still he stayed quiet.

That Kylo Ren is a HUGE man. STRONG, Rose thought. Strong in the Force. If what Hux is saying is true, if there is a chance he can be turned, he would be a real asset to the Resistance. Not to mention this was General Organa’s son. She’ll be so happy. 

But wait.

Hux is basically telling her that the moment Kylo turns, they will kill him. Rose opened one eye and looked at this thin ginger haired man in front of her. No. She’s pretty sure Kylo can outrun him. And beat him up bloody. And if he brings the First Order, Leia will bring the entire Resistance to defend her son. Her General will raise hell. 

It was a win-win she thought. With a revitalized General Organa, and the powerful Kylo Ren on their side, maybe they will be able to defeat the First Order. Finally. Hux wouldn't know what hit him.

Rose opened her eyes. 

“ **Okay**. You have a deal. What do we do?” 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hux smiled slyly. He loved scheming.** _

“Stay here” He rushed out. 

Rose gave a puzzled look to no one in particular. It became even more puzzled as Hux walked back in with a full set of Stormtrooper Armor. 

“Excuse me?” Rose looked at the armor.

Hux looked at her. “Look we have to discuss our plans and there are no comfortable seats in here. I need to bring you to my office where we can talk, where I have my materials to draw up some process flows and alternative courses of action ...” 

“Process flows....” Rose cocked her head to the right. This Hux was a piece of work. 

“Yes, process flows. This has to be _flawless_ , Tico. If Ren finds out...” Hux didn’t even want to consider what would happen to him if Ren found out. ‘’..Look we can’t let _anybody_ get suspicious. So far only RD2143 knows you’re a prisoner and I’ve already had him killed” he shrugged.

“Oh my...” Rose gasped. 

“But we still can’t risk Ren seeing you. He might recognize you. He might have seen you from his little crystal ball or whatever mumbo jumbo he’s doing” Hux handed her the Stormtrooper Armor. “ ** _Wear this_** ” 

Rose was going to protest but remembered how quick he was with getting people killed. “I’m a little short to be a Stormtrooper, but okay” 

Rose looked at the armor and then back at Hux. She held out her hands.

“Right.” He reached over to disengage her restraints.

Rose looked up at him as his fiddled with her restraints, pieces of his hair falling on his face. He doesn’t look half bad up close, she thought. It’s a shame he has no heart. 

“There.” He stepped back, holding her restraints. “Now put that on” 

Rose stared at him. “You’re going to watch me change or..”

“Oh. Oh right” he mumbled. She thought she saw him blush a little?

He walked out of the room. “I’ll just be - uh - outside” 

Rose peeled off the First Order blazer she came in on and stood there in her tank top and leggings and socks. So much parts. She put on the legs, the feet, the chest and one of the arms. She realized she can’t reach out to put on the other. 

She waddled over to the door. “Hux? Are you there?” 

“Are you..decent” Hux shouted

Rose laughed. “Yes..yes..and..I need help” 

Hux gingerly opened the door.

Rose was standing there in armor clearly too big for her, her small head sticking out and one of her arms bar. It was..an amusing sight. Hux smiled for a moment, and forced himself into his usual frown. “Hand me that” he reached out for the arm coverings.

Rose stuck out her arm as Hux bent over and tried to attach it. He wasn’t very skilled at this, he thought, his tongue sticking out as he tried in vain to attach the upper arm to the shoulder plate.

‘’My arm is getting tiiiirred” Rose whined as her arm started to sink back down. 

“Just a little ..bit...more” Hux grunted. He grabbed her hand to raise it . It was so soft, for a Resistance mechanic. He pulled his hand away immediately. 

“There” he felt the arm snap into the shoulder hold and let out a breathy sigh of relief. 

Well, that was something, Rose thought. 

Hux reached over for her helmet and put it gently over her head. 

“There you go, a proper Trooper” He said. “I won’t give you a weapon of course” 

Rose gave him a mock salute. “Yes sir” 

Hux smiled. “Oh come on, Tico, follow me.” 

“YES SIR!” She giggled.

“No GIGGLING” Hux admonished.

Rose waddled after him as they made their way up to Hux’s private office.

\----

They walked through the halls of the First Order base.

Rose made sure to take mental notes. She was about to enter areas no rebel had been able to access before, not even former trooper Finn. Upper Management.

They got to the end of the hall and entered an elevator.

Hux ushered Rose in and pressed the button to the highest floor.

_**''Hold the door.''** _

Rose looked out the elevator doors. It can't be. 

Walking towards them was none other than Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. His boots stomping down the hallway, his cape flying in the breeze created by his own large body cutting through the stale, antiseptic First Order air, his broken mask tinged with red menacing and dark. He was all muscles and black fabric and metal.

Wow. He's..he's _beautiful_ , Rose thought.

She looked over at Hux. He was...sweating.

\---

''Supreme Leader'' Hux regarded Kylo as he entered the elevator.

 _ **''General Hux**_.'' Kylo's voice was modulated with his mask, but Rose can tell that it's not just the mask that made it sound deeper than a Sarlacc pit.

They spoke no more words to each other as they rode in silence. There they rode, two very tall men and a short stormtrooper in the middle.

Rose was thankful she had the mask on, as she side eyed the rudely large Supreme Leader beside her. He really was a real hunk of a man. She has heard descriptions of what he looked like. Impossibly handsome face..gorgeous hair.. terrible temper.

The doors to the elevator opened and Kylo Ren rushed out without a word.

Hux let out a short sigh of relief, and nudged Rose to step out. He just stood there collecting himself. Rose felt almost sorry for him. 

''That was close, Tico. Pray you didn't think any dangerous thoughts in that elevator, he _reads minds_ ''

''Oh..no..not at all'' Rose cringed under her mask. She hoped Kylo didn't mind _those_ thoughts.

''Come on, we have to hurry'' he said impatiently.

Rose scurried to catch up as Hux led the way to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The door to Hux’s private office opened with a hiss.** _

He nudged Rose inside and hurriedly engaged the locks. He can’t risk anyone walking in. 

Rose looked around at the impressive room. All shiny glass and steel and onyx. “ _Oooh_ ” she exclaimed, the large windows looking out into the Industrial planet of Vertos, the new operational base of the First Order after Starkiller Base was destroyed, with the Steadfast as the fleet’s flagship.

Rose stood marvelling at the INDUSTRY of the First Order as Hux prepared his presentation materials. She took off her helmet slowly, looking at the weapons manufacturing production line down below. So organized. So clean. Symmetrical. It was...

“Would you..like something to drink?” Hux asked. 

“Uh..yes, I do in fact...”

She watched as Hux took out two glasses and a bottle of water. It was so..clean.

He poured a glass for Rose, precise and measured. He placed it in front of her. Rose takes it in in a couple of gulps. It was the best tasting water she’s ever had.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“Yes. It’s good huh. That’s distilled from moisture farmers of Tatooine, very pure” he said proudly.

“It’s so..so...”

“Right. Let’s get to it, shall we?” Hux turned on the board and started to draw circles on either side. 

Rose sat up, somewhat - excited? To be part of a special mission. Even if it _was_ with Armitage Hux. 

Hux kept drawing circles and lines, talking to himself. Rose couldn’t make anything out. He looked at the board and erased everything. He looked at Rose, defeated.

“I know nothing...about the ridiculous notion of..love” 

Rose smiled. She knew about love.

“Well, what do you want to know?”

—-

Hux took a seat and folded his hands together. “Let’s theorize..that Ren is indeed in love with the Scavenger” 

“Jedi.” Rose corrected him.

“Okay-the _Jedi_.” Hux said mockingly. “And the Jedi - would you say she has at least - compassion for the boy?” 

Rose thought back to their time together at the Resistance base. She didn’t talk about him. She did get a weird look on her face when Kylo Ren gets brought up. She talked a lot with General Leia in hushed tones, but that could be about anything. 

“I..I don’t know”

“How can you not know? You are - females. In the same..group”

“That’s not how that works Hux. A woman’s heart is full of secrets...” 

“Well, **FIND OUT** ” he commanded. 

“I’m going to need time. I don’t think she’ll crack that easily. And what if she doesn’t?”

Hux stroked his smooth chin. “Well I’m sure _he_ has compassion for her. Unlike you secretive women, men are usually very easy to read. And I know Ren, very well. He’s not been the same since Starkiller Base” 

Starkiller. She heard all about it from her sister. The battle of Takodana. The destruction of the First Order base. She instinctively touched her Haysian Ore medalion. A lot of what she knew about love came from Paige, the sisters huddled in their room at night, Paige telling her of this high ranking Resistance boy she was starting to fall in love with, the orphan Calisto. He was with her, in the dreadnought. He took the mission, to be with her. To protect her. They were together, in the end. 

Rose shook off the familiar sadness and focused on their mission. If this succeeds, the Resistance will have a fighting chance. Two powerful Force users. Her sister’s sacrifice would not have been in vain. “So..is step 1 bringing them together?” 

“Yes - yes” Hux agreed. “But you have to soften up the Jedi. Bring back stories of a KIND Kylo Ren, hopelessly in love with her.” Hux started to write on the board. “No, Step 1 is _Preparing the Subject._ You have to get her to think of Ren. Tease her a little that there is a chance for him to turn” 

“I’m not lying to Rey”

“You wouldn’t be lying.” Hux pulled out some papers from his locked cabinet. 

He places them on the desk. A drawing of Rey, in intricate Calligraphy. 

“Oh...OH” Rose gasped. Boy has it BAD huh. “This is so..sweet. Scary, but sweet”

“I found it at the Conference Room after a particularly long briefing session, under a pile of daily updates - he came back looking for it but I let him know the interns shredded everything. I kept this. I thought it might be useful” Hux said proudly.

“Okay, so I come back, have some girltalk with Rey...” Rey folded up the paper and inserted it under her chestplate.

“Yes, yes and back here I’ll tell Ren....” Hux trailed off. “What do I tell Ren? How do I get him to...”

Rose remembered Paige and Calisto. “Let him know she _may_ be in danger...” 

“Ahh! Brilliant, Tico.” 

“But don’t _really_ harm her Hux - I’ll personally walk back here and beat your ass...” Rose quickly added. She can never be sure with this guy. 

“You will do no such thing to any such part of my body” Hux said. “I have no interest in eliminating the Jedi. I still need her” 

“It’s all about using people for your plans with you huh?”

“Why did you think I have you here, because I like you?” Hux huffed. Truth be told in spite of himself, he was enjoying planning this mission with Tico. They were so different but it seems they both loved a good plan. It was..nice. He’ll never say anything of the sort though. 

Rose ignored him. 

Hux started to write on the board again. “Okay Tico- Step 2: Bring them Together” 

“But how” she asked. “Where? It has to be somewhere neutral....Romantic”

“Neutral yes....Romantic?” 

“Yes. ROMANTIC, Hux” Rose rolled her eyes. “We’re trying to get them together??” She pointed to his step two. 

“What is...Romantic?” Hux asked

“Oh, it’s different for everyone -“ 

“Just for you - like a typical girl” 

“LADY” she corrected him. She stared out into the mid distance “Oh I don’t know..rolling hills, lush greenery, romantic architecture, sparkling bodies of water, beautiful sunsets...”

Hux was entering these in his database. 

“Aaah....” Hux read out the first option on the screen. “NABOO.”

——

“Naboo! Yes that would be perfect” Rose clapped. She’s heard of how beautiful the planet was. How this was where young Anakin Skywalker and the beautiful Padme Naberrie fell in love. 

“Okay we have our planet” Hux wrote ‘Naboo’ on the board.

“So...?” Rose walked over to get more water. 

“So we find a way to get Rey over there - alone. Or with you. And then... _give that to me I’ll do it_ ” Hux watched as Rose tried to pour herself a glass of water, sloshing it around and getting a few drops on the pure onyx table. He took the bottle and poured it for her.

“Sorry” Rose smiled sheepishly. She took a gulp.

“..and _then_ I’ll tell Ren it’s the next planet to be bombed and ‘it’s a good thing as the Jedi is there’. It works too , Queen Soruna has been quite uncooperative, hiding those Gungan children. Having that brutish Ren stomp around will scare them into submission”

Rose was lost in thought. “But how do I get Rey over there?”

“You figure that out, Tico. There must be some wild Jedi artifact goose chase you can set her on”

There was, actually. She heard them talking about a wayfinder. Some sort of thing that will lead them to the eternal Sith army. Yes, it would be perfect.

“I’m going to have to lie to Rey, am I”

“Eh. Just tell her you heard about Naboo during your covert mission at Vertos. It’s technically not a lie” 

“You’re just better at this aren’t you?” 

“Of course I am. That’s why you need me. To toughen you up.”

“To _evil_ me up” Rose smiled at him.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll prepare the subject, get them together and - they..fall in love. Ren leaves the First Order making way for me”

“It’s not that simple Hux”

“Of course it is. It’s cause and effect with some additional variables, environmental factors and - “

“They’re not ships, Hux”

“Yes they are. And this is a war. I need Ren out so I can WIN.” 

Rose looked at him. Blinded with ambition. He still doesn’t see - with Kylo Ren and Rey on their side, they’ll destroy the First Order once and for all. And she’ll be the one to make it happen. The technician no one brought along on their missions.

“Here” Hux handed her a communicator. “We’ll keep in touch with this. Guard it with your life”

Rose looked at the board. They’ll really do this, huh. Her and Hux.

“Can I go now, General?”

Hux looked at her. It’s a shame really. Tico was a good asset. He hopes he can convince her to join him before he destroys the Resistance once and for all, as he intends. He’ll kill them, every last one of them. He’ll be a First Order legend. The most ruthless Supreme Leader in history. 

“Let’s go. I’ll walk with you. I don’t want you poking around, you’re still Resistance Scum” 

Rose put on her helmet. “And you’re still a First Order asshole” 


	4. Chapter 4

Rose took off her Stormtrooper armor as soon as she entered her B Wing, covertly parked within the mineral hills of Vertos. She stashed Kylo Ren’s little lovesick doodle and Hux’s communicator in her Utility jacket, and sighed as she started up the engine. She’s lucky to be alive, she thought. 

The communicator buzzed in her pocket. Really? She hasn’t even left the planet. “Hux” she said impatiently as she pressed the activator button. “I’m kind of busy”

“Yes Tico, I have erased all evidence of our discussion. I would like to confirm that you recall all the procedures we’ve discussed.”

Rose smiled “You mean the two steps right? On the board. Two. There were TWO Hux, of course I remember them.” 

“Excellent. Remember, if you betray me I will find out. Tell no one. I shall buzz you for updates at sunset. Do not buzz me during the day.” 

“Ookay. But if I don’t answer I’m probably with the guys myself”

“Acceptable. Our target rendezvous at Naboo is in 3 days is that understood?”

Rose sighed. “Yes yes, I have to take off now Hux”

“Ah, yes......Godspeed, Tico” Hux said and immediately logged off. 

“Uh..Godspeed? I guess?” Rose said aloud, to no one in particular.

She prepared the thrusters and set course back to Ajan Kloss.

——

**_Godspeed_?? **You _idiot_ , Hux thought. He made a mental note to erase that from his vocabulary. That’s not something a Future Supreme Leader would say. 

He sat at the head of his big conference table. He imagined himself ordering the Generals around. He pictured General Quinn, General Parnadee, Admiral Griss..and to his surprise found himself visualizing Tico with her annoyingly pleasant face in the room with them. 

How unfortunate, he smirked, as he shook off the strange feeling. She’ll be wiped out with the rest of the Resistance. He looked to the left and saw the little mess she made with the water. 

Hux smiled as he wiped it down. Clumsy rebel scum. 

—-

“Rose!!!” Poe drew her in for a hug. “We thought we’d lost you! After you sent the signal Finn and Connix left for the mission on the Eastern Rim- thanks to you they were able to slip through First Order tracking...and then you went dark! I feared the worst, I really did” Poe placed his hand on his chest trying to show Rose how nervous he was. 

“Stop worrying dummy” Rose punched Poe playfully in the arm. “I am a seasoned member of the Resistance and just hid until it was safe” 

“Thank you Rose.” Leia said as she approached them “You were brave - but also careless. Don’t do a mission alone again, it’s against protocol” 

“Sorry General, it won’t happen again” Rose nodded at Leia.

Except for _this_ one, she thought. Well technically she wasn’t doing it alone..she felt Hux’s communicator in her pocket. 

Poe walked away as Leia drew closer to Rose. She whispered. “Did you see him? Did you see my son? 

Rose could definitely not lie to Leia. Her eyes were so eager, still full of hope. Rose felt even more determined to work on this mission with Hux. If only to see this lovely lady truly happy.

“I did. Just briefly. While I was...hidden.” Technically not a lie, Rose heard Hux in her head.

“Ahh he is alive.” Leia sighed. “That’s all I need to know. When you become a mother Rose, you’ll understand. Our children will go off and maybe even do things we don’t like. But in the end you just wish them well. At the very least - to stay alive. To outlive you. How I wished for him to come home. Find the Light in him. I fear now that may never happen” Leia’s voice broke. 

“Trust in the Force, General.” She placed her hand on Leia’s shoulder. “That’s what you always say”

“Thank you Rose. Go get some rest, I’ll see you tomorrow”

“General - where’s Rey?”

——

Rey was five feet up in the air, meditating in the middle of the Ajan Kloss forest. 

“Be with me....Be with me”

_“I’m right here_ ”

“Not **you**.” 

She dropped on the ground with a thud. 

Kylo was standing in front of her. She tried, but their Force Bond wouldn’t sever. He keeps interrupting her during her meditations. She was still a bit sore from Crait.

It wasn’t the only thing that was sore right now. 

“Ow.” She massaged her bum.

“Need a little help there jedi?” Kylo smirked.

“Leave me alone, _Kylo_ ” Rey rolled her eyes. Since Crait she hasn’t called him Ben. He’s led so many assaults against the Resistance missions since then. He’s chosen his path. He’s chosen to be Supreme Leader. 

Kylo felt her annoyance and wished for once she’d look at him the way she used to. He knew she still had compassion for him. He knew she wanted to take his hand. He didn’t know why she didn’t. He opened his whole heart to her, that night at the Throne room. 

Rey looked at his sad eyes. “You said I was nothing.”

Kylo pleaded “But I said NOT TO ME...” 

“Yeah what does that even mean?” She yelled, a little too loudly. “It doesn’t cancel that out- you still called me ‘nothing’! Well I’m _not_ nothing. I’m a Jedi now, and I have a family who needs me.” Rey said defiantly. It still stung a little, what he said.

“Rey, it’s been a year. If I can take it back I would. I..I’m not good with words. What I meant to say was that you..you mean so much to me no matter where you came from.” His eyes bore deep into hers. “I needed you..before you became a Jedi. I needed you..for _you_ ”

Rey’s eyes softened. He always does this. He tries again. But it’s too late. “You’re still in the First Order...”

“Rey - there is a bigger enemy ...and I need you..more than ever...” 

**“** _ **Who are you talking to??** ”_ Rose yelled from afar as she walked up to Rey’s little corner of the forest

“..uh..Force spirits.” Rey looked over to where Kylo was standing. He was gone.

“Force spirits huh” Rose sat down beside her.

Rey looked at her. “Any reason you walked all the way out to the forest, Rose?” It has been..slightly awkward with Rose. She knows things with Finn didn’t work out. She hopes Rose didn’t think she had anything to do with it - Finn just seemed to like to follow Rey around...

“Oh nothing - just getting some air” she leaned back, her elbows on the ground as she stared up at the trees. “I just came back from a mission, you know. At Vertos. At the First Order headquarters...” Rose looked at Rey but she was still looking quizically back at her.

“.. _I saw Kylo Ren_ ” she finished.

Rey flinched a little.

Ahh there it was, Rose thought. That weird look.

“That sounds dangerous..I’m glad you’re back safe Rose” Rey said distractedly.

Nobody knew she still talked to Kylo. She hasn’t been able to bring herself to tell anyone. She felt a little bit like a traitor. She hoped Rose didn’t _know_ anything...

“Have you _seen_ him, Rey?” Roe gushed. “Just between us girls - and I say this with all due respect to the Resistance and to his mother our honorable General - but...he’s SO HOT??!” 

Has she _seen_ him? Rey smirked. She’s seen him alright. All 6’4 of him, thick, muscled, naked except for tight black pants...

“Rey?” Rose was looking at her eagerly.

“Yes, yes I’ve seen him. At the Supremacy, remember?”

Yes, Rose remembered. They say Rey singlehandedly killed Supreme Leader Snoke. It was part of her Legend. Rose recalled the iron clad security measures of the First Order. She wondered exactly _how_ she did it. 

“Yeah, the Supremacy. Wow huh - you and Snoke? That must have something huh..” 

Rey looked down and pulled some weeds. “Yeah...” she saw flashes of Kylo, staring daggers at his master. Killing him with a stroke of his two fingers. Grunting and shouting as he fought the guards with Rey. His hair wet with perspiration and his eyes constantly on her, making sure she was safe. Rey just sighed. “ _Yeah_....It was something alright..”

“So...Kylo...what was he like?” Rose asked excitedly.

“He was....” Rey struggled to find the right words. Nobody asked her about him, really. Certainly not lately. “..why do you want to know?”

“I don’t know I just thought he was really _dreamy_.” Rose sighed.

“Rose!” Rey laughed. “You have a _crush_ on the Supreme Leader??”

“So what if I did?” Rose smiled. 

“Ooh that’s baaaad” Rey giggled. 

“Why would it be bad? That hair? Those strong muscles? His deep as hell modulated voice come ON??” Rose prodded Rey, who can’t help but break out in embarassed giggles.

Rose wasn’t done. “He’s a fine, fine specimen of a man and you know it, don’t you- Jedi or not” 

Rey just kept laughing. It felt good, she thought. To have someone to share this little crush with. Man, he _was_ hot. It felt good to at least admit it to _someone_. 

“Also ..” Rose continued..”he’s Han and Leia’s boy...” Rose looked at Rey, observing her every expression 

“I mean there must still be Light in him, right?” Rose asked as she searched Rey’s eyes. Rey’s eyes softened.

Aah, there it was. She caught it. Hope. Compassion. Care. 

“I thought so too, Rose” she said sadly “But we’re on opposite sides of this war now - he’s Supreme Leader...we’re the Resistance..I can’t..I mean _you_ can’t really LIKE him Rose”

Rose caught that one too. She smiled. She pulled out Kylo Ren’s meeting doodle. 

“Well...that’s not what _he_ thinks.” Rose placed it in Rey’s hand. 

“What...what is this” She asked, as she unfolded the paper. 

“I found it and I think you should have it.” Rose smiled at her. 

Rey knew this was him. Ben. She touched the swirls of his calligraphy and felt him. He drew _her_. He thought of her. Out there in the middle of his Supreme Leader work. She smiled.

“It’s Ben” she whispered. “How..how did you get this..”

Rose stood up. “I..I learned more at Vertos, Rey. I don’t want to tell the others. I trust only you. Come over later tonight, after dinner”

Rey looked up, slightly alarmed. Rose might have talked to him. She might even know their big secret. “I will” she said. 

Rose headed back to the base. She thought it would be a good time to let Rey simmer with her thoughts. She’ll sort out her Naboo story for later. She smiled. _Step 1: Prepare the subject_. Hux would be proud. 

—-

Rey watched Rose walk away and looked back down at the drawing. He drew her with such care. He was capable of such beautiful things. 

Suddenly, she wished he was here. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo saw Rey fade out as he heard someone call to her.

He was about to tell her about _him_. Darth Sidious. His plans. 

**_The Return of the Sith._**

He was afraid this day would come. He knew it would. He thought he would welcome it. The Kylo Ren of the past would have.

But something inside him has always been there. And now it’s awake. 

He knows now...this not the way.

_Let the past die. Kill it if you have to._ It was time for the Sith to end.

But he knows he can’t do it alone. He needs _her_. To help him defeat Sidious.

..and he needs her, for _her_. Not a day went by that he didn’t think of her. He’s tried countless times, to tell her how he really feels. 

He’ll try again tomorrow. 

—

Rose’s communicator buzzed urgently in her pocket as she walked back to the base. 

“I thought you said we only talk at sunset??” Rose whispered annoyingly into the device. 

Hux looked out the window. The sun was definitely setting. “It IS sunset, Tico” 

“..At VERTOS. Umm..I’m in a different planet??” Rose said, slightly amused. 

“Oh...right...” Hux was angry at himself. He was getting clumsy with his operational planning. He would have gotten a whack on the head about this. Definitely an official reprimand. Or maybe..

Rose giggled “That’s alright, we were in a hurry. Details, details, am I right?” 

She wasn’t..upset? At his incompetence?

“Look I’m walking back so this has to be quick. I’ve talked to..the subject” Rose figured she has to talk in Huxspeak. “And I think she has been adequately prepared. I am moving on to step 2 tonight..”

“You _think_ she has been adequately prepared? Tico I need confirmation before we proceed..”

“Trust me!! Don’t you trust me?” 

“Trust?”

“Oh right. You guys have no regular human emotions. Just take my word for it _partner_. Talk to you later, ta-ta and.. ** _Godspeed_**!!” Rose turned it off immediately. She was nearing the outskirts of the base. 

Was she mocking him? The nerve of this rebel scum. His nemesis. His..partner. 

Hux ignored the strange mix of disgust, annoyance, comfortable familiarity and mild amusement that Tico somehow brings. It doesn’t matter. Soon Ren will be gone. Him, his goons, and the entire Resistance. 

And he can rule the Galaxy.

Alone.

—-

“Rose?”

Rey knocked as she walked inside Rose’s quarters. She’s realized she’s never been here. It’s a shame, there’s not a lot of women her age on this base. She picked up Rose’s stuffed fathier and nuzzled it. 

“His name’s Charlie!” Rose emerged from behind Rey carrying some snacks and blue milk. 

“Oh! I’m sorry - he’s just so cute” Rey started to put Charlie back on top of the dresser.

“No no, it’s okay you can hold him. My sister made that for me. She knows how much I loved animals” Rose set the snacks on her side table and sat on the bed. “I saw real ones, you know. In Canto Bight. Rode one too! With Finn....”

Rey smiled as she sat on the other side of the bed. “It must have been fun...”

“Oh yeah, I was..I was so happy” Rose poured Rey a glass. “Finn’s a good guy..I know you know that, I mean you’ve been friends longer” she hands Rey her glass.

Rey takes a short sip. “Thank you. And yes, he’s a good guy - the two of you...?” Rey ventured. She sensed Rose needed to let it out.

“It didn’t work out. I guess we’re too..similar? It’s nothing tragic or anything. I just..I guess I’m just really more into guys who are a bit..different from me..you know what I mean?” Rose offered Rey some Batuu bits. 

Rey got a handful and crunched on them as she thought of something to say. Of _course_ she knows what Rose means.

“Sometimes” Rey said between munches “sometimes those that seem most different from you..are those that are the most like you you know..inside.” 

Rose knew she wasn’t talking about Finn anymore. 

“Hey..Rey..just between us..have you ever been in love?” 

Rey smiled. “Maybe. I haven’t really experienced anything of that sort in Jakku so..I guess I don’t know what it is..” 

Rose smiled. This was nice. It was like her late night talks with her sister. For a moment, she pretended there was no mission and it was really just them girls talking girl things. She just missed this. “Well - it’s a special flutter in your heart when you hear his name. Or see him. Or hear him. Like he feels like...”

“Home” Rey smiled. 

“Yes, that” Rose agreed. “Or...when you sit at a boring meeting and all you want to do is draw the face of the person you love over and over again” Rose smirked at Rey. 

Rey felt a little flutter in her heart..and suddenly remembered she was here for something. “Rose..what was it..that you learned at Vertos” 

Rose took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. “Rey. The wayfinder - I think I know where it is” 

Rey perked up. Also, she felt a tinge of disappointment it wasn’t about Ben. “The wayfinder?”

“I hid in the vents..I heard them talking about a special mission on _Naboo_.”

“Naboo? Of course..that was Palpatine’s home planet” Rey has heard of Naboo. She has dreamt of Naboo. Often. In her dreams, she was always with...

“Yes, Naboo.” Rose continued. “They were going to retrieve something Kylo Ren was after. It was said it was hidden with the Gungans” 

“No..Kylo..would be getting it himself. He wouldn’t send the soldiers” Rey shook her head. She knows how he thinks. Something this important..

“No, Rey - listen...they’re keeping this a secret from Kylo Ren.” Rose took a deep breath, and whispered “They’re planning to overthrow him. Get to Palpatine first. Strike a deal. Join Forces. They don’t trust Kylo anymore”

Rey looked at Rose with a mix of alarm..and concern. They’ll kill him. They wouldn’t let him live. Palpatine may have known that he killed Snoke. They’ll go after him. Rey felt that familiar surge of concern - for Ben Solo. “Are you sure, Rose?”

Rose threw that bit in at the last minute. She knew Rey would be even more concerned if she knew Kylo was possibly in danger. She was pretty sure at this point that she _did_ have compassion for him.

”We need to get a hold of that wayfinder, Rey. You and me.” Rose whispered urgently. “We can’t alert the others. They’re still tracking the movements of Poe’s fleet. I’m sure they’ve enabled it again by now. But they don’t have anything on the Falcon. I saw. We can take the Falcon.”

“No, Rose. It’s too dangerous. I’ll go alone” Rey needed to find that wayfinder. She needed to get to it before the First Order does. And save Ben Solo. 

“You’ll need a co-pilot.” Rose insisted. “And I have the info you need.”

Rey looked at Rose. She _did_ need a co-pilot. Rose _did_ have the info. She didn’t trust Poe. Chewie, Finn and Connix were away on the Eastern Rim. And truth be told, she needs a friend right now. 

“Okay Rose - we leave in the morning. I have to get the Falcon ready” 

Rose smiled. Step 2 was on it’s way. 

—-

Hux prepared the day’s briefing notes for the Supreme Leader. 

_2.2) Set Target for Naboo_

_Queen Soruna rejects repeated requests for child soldiers for the First Order army. Warning level 3 in effect. Engage targets to prepare for imminent breakdown in final negotiations._

_Addendum: Intelligence indicates the Resistance Jedi may also be in the area._

He snuck it in page 2, so as not to be too..obvious. 

“General Hux” 

“Supreme Leader” Hux looks up from his seat on the Supreme Leader’s Briefing Room. Ahh he’s reached page two. 

“Who is doing the negotiations”

“Sir? Which negotiations?”

“You know what I’m taking about.”

“Naboo...sir?”

Kylo just looked at him. 

“..Why **_I_** will, sir. But I have dealt with the Queen before and she has been petulant and rebellious. We are preparing a final threat to her planet. We have also found that the Jedi has set course for Naboo. If she doesn’t cave it will be a two in one hit..”

**_“I’m going with you.”_**

“Sir. If I may...you are Supreme Leader. Leave the negotiations to..”

Kylo raised one finger at Hux. “You _**dare**_ tell me what to do, General?”

Hux felt the familiar tightening in his throat. “No, Supreme Leader...” he squeaked out. ”..we leave at sunset”


	6. Chapter 6

**_Rey looked out and gasped at the beautiful aqua blue planet_**.

“It’s beautiful” she whispered in awe.

Rose was equally awestruck. Definitely a romantic looking planet. Hux’s First Order database was correct. 

The two women sat in silence as they made their approach. 

—

They left at dawn, sneaking into the Falcon before anyone was up. Rey set the coordinates for the peaceful, pastoral planet in the Mid-rim. Rose dropped her duffel bag of snacks at the holochess area and joined Rey at the cockpit. 

“I brought snacks!”

Rey smiled at her. “Thanks Rose. And thank you...for sharing the information with me”

Rose smiled back. “Of course. I trust you. Rey, I’ve always looked up to you. A real jedi. A hero. Not like me..” she looked down on the cockpit floor. “I’m nobody, really.”

Rey snapped her head to face her. “Don’t let _anybody_ tell you that, Rose. You’re not a nobody.”

Rose was taken aback. She spoke softly. “I just...I just feel alone sometimes is all. Like nobody really cares about me” 

Rey reached out for her hand. “You’re not alone” 

Rose’s eyes filled up with unexpected tears. “Thank you. That’s really nice of you to say.”

Rey smiled at Rose as she thought back to the time when someone said it to her too. When she needed to hear it the most. When he himself suffered from the same loneliness. 

Ben, she thought - I’m not giving up on you just yet.

—-

Hux sat down as Kylo Ren’s Command Shuttle roared to life and prepared to leave Vertos. On the seat across him, the Supreme Leader himself. 

“General” Kylo inquired “Do you have the latest intelligence report. Is the Jedi in Naboo”

Normally Hux wouldn’t even try to hide his annoyance at yet another Jedi related inquiry. There have been many. He was not a big fan of the Supreme Leader using the First Order mechanism for what seems to be personal business. But this time, this bode well for _his_ personal agenda. Kylo Ren was falling right into his trap. 

“Yes sir. They have a headstart and departed for Naboo 0500 hours ago. We should be able to catch up. They took that piece of junk.” Hux sneered. 

Tico confirmed that they were preparing to leave. Somehow she convinced the Jedi to take her along. Good, he thought. Tico was being very hands on with their mission. 

Hux was proud. Somehow, he was also glad she would be there. For the success of the mission, of course.

Kylo spaced out in front of him, saying nothing but clearly deep in thought. He’s so easy to read, Hux thought, especially without that ridiculous mask on. He’s clearly thinking about the jedi.

_Prepare the Subject_ , he recalled. There was not much to do with Ren in that regard, Hux thought. The boy clearly had compassion for the jedi. But Hux felt motivated by how Tico has been carrying this operation so far. Dare he say..inspired.

_Make him think that she’s in danger_ , she said. Well it wouldn’t hurt to add more fuel to this fire raging in front of him. Maybe just a little bit more would push him to the edge. Would ensure that Ren leave the First Order for good and be out of his perfectly groomed ginger hair.

“We have made contingency plans, sir”

“Contingency plans?” Kylo looked up. 

“As you know, should Queen Soruna prove uncooperative we have our targets set on Naboo for Final Destruction. She is on her third warning, Supreme Leader” 

Kylo said nothing. He knew the First Order ran with extreme precision and efficiency. Part of it was their intricately designed warning system to keep rebellious factions in line. He would have wanted to retain Naboo. It was significant to Darth Vader.

It was significant to _Anakin_ , Kylo heard that voice inside him say. 

“In the unlikely event that the Queen does submit to our demands we will hold fire.” Hux continued. “But we will continue our assault on the Jedi. We will likewise include in our demands her release as we do expect the Queen to give her refuge. As you know, Supreme Leader - any known member of the core Resistance leadership is to be shot on sight.” 

Kylo’s brows furrowed and he shot an angry look at the General. 

Hux once again felt that familiar tightening in his throat. 

“Supreme Leader” he gasped. “It is the code.” 

He was right. Violation of this would mean immediate expulsion from the First Order. Or worse. Except maybe, for him. 

Kylo let Hux go.

Hux drew a big breath. He certainly got under Ren’s skin, he thought.

“I will deal with her personally. This is my command.” 

Kylo stood up and walked over to his shuttle quarters. 

Hux massaged his neck. 

_That would be the last time you do that to me, Kylo Ren._

—-

Kylo sat in his quarters and closed his eyes.

He tried to reach her. His swirling emotions made it difficult to form a clear Force bond. She was not alone on the ship. She cannot respond.

Kylo drew a deep breath and focused his mind. He sent a message directly to Rey, to warn her. 

**“They will get you. I’ll protect you”**

At the exact same time, Rey closed her eyes and thought of Ben. She sent him the exact same message in her mind. 

_“They will get you. I’ll protect you”_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Queen Soruna sat on the gilded Throne - her voluminous, gold embroidered, dark red robes flowing to the floor - ruminating what her Scout has just reported.** _

The Millenium Falcon has landed on the open fields of Naboo. 

The Resistance has come. 

The _war_ has come.

She has been dreading this day, but has been preparing for it. She has repeatedly rebuffed the First Order requests for child soldiers. They even attempted to pacify her by modifying their requests to only Gungan child soldiers. This did not sit well with Soruna and turned away the envoy angrily. Gungan or human, they are all equal here in Naboo. She will not condone actions that would send _any_ of her citizens to war.

She was elected decades ago at the young age of 17 by a democratic vote, as has always been practiced in Naboo. Her mother, a handmaiden of former Queen Amidala herself, was extremely proud. She taught Soruna all she knew about equality, justice and empathy for her people. She told her tales of the beautiful and wise Queen Amidala, who ruled with such grace. 

She was a young girl when the Queen passed. She remembers her death carriage rumbling along the streets of a mourning Naboo. The beautiful Padme Amidala lying with her hands clasped around a handmade piece of jewelry, her hair adorned with flowers. Her mother helped prepare the body. She was inconsolable. 

“Skywalker.” The young Soruna heard her mother wail to the other handmaidens. “It was Skywalker.” 

—-

Soruna turned to her most trusted adviser. He has seen everything - the rise and fall of the Empire. The New Republic and the birth of the First Order. He would know what to do.

“Councilor, the Resistance has come.” Soruna looked at the aging Gungan. 

“Ooohsa.” Councilor Binks gripped his walking cane. “This-a means de First Order is not far behind I fear” 

Jar jar Binks sighed as he sat in his comfortable blue velvet armchair . He has seen the destruction brought by this endless war. He only wished, as Soruna does, for peace to finally come. If not in the Galaxy, at least for Naboo. 

The First Order will come for the children again, this he knew. He has counseled Soruna to surrender the orphaned children the next time they come, to avoid an all out war. The poor children will have a good education and shelter, he knows the First Order is well equipped to care for them. He hopes this will get the First Order off their back at least for some time. Soruna resisted passionately, but if it comes down to it they at least have an action plan that can save their planet from being the next target of their Death Ray. Yes, Jar Jar knows why the First Order would come. They have prepared for it. 

What he does not know is why the Resistance is here. In the Falcon, no less. 

“Wee-sa must spake to the Rebels, Queen Soruna. Find out why they here. 

“ **Yes**. I must know” 

“Get dem here immediately Soruna. Meesa go now, to alert the Gungans” Jar jar stood up slowly. “We prepare now, for da First Order” 

“Thank you Councilor. As always your guidance is valuable” the Queen watched as Councilor Binks slowly made his way out of the room. He must be over a hundred years old now, she thought. She’s glad Gungans live longer lives. Since she was young the Councilor has helped her with her toughest decisions. 

Soruna turned to her chief handmaiden. “Get General Artha in here please.”

—-

General Artha rushed in, her cape and her long black hair billowing behind her, and curtsied to the Queen. 

“There is no need for that, Artha” Soruna whispered gently. 

“My queen” the General looked up “how may I serve you” 

Soruna smiled at her long time General. “Artha. Send your troops to capture the Rebels that have just landed. Bring them to me. Let’s find out why they’re here”

“Right away, your highness” Artha readied to leave.

“And...General.”

“Yes, your highness”

“I fear it is time. I fear the First Order will be coming soon. Prepare the troops. We will hold them off through negotiations as much as we can.” 

“Do not fear, my Queen. We are ready. And I will protect you myself” 

The Queen’s eyes softened. “Thank you, Artha. You are an honorable General. And a dear, dear friend” 

—-

Rey walked out of the Falcon first.

They landed in a meadow, beautiful rolling hills with grazing Shaaks and patches of beautiful flowers. 

She’s dreamt of this place. This specific place. 

“Rey...it’s beautiful” Rose marveled behind her. “If I lived here, I would never leave” 

“Me too.” Rey whispered. She felt she _did_ live here, it was all strangely familiar but also ...new. 

“Maybe if Kylo Ren grew up here with his grandma....he wouldn’t be so DARK” Rose chuckled.

BEN. She remembered why they were here. They have to hurry. She turned to Rose.

“Rose. The wayfinder. You said it was hidden with the Gungans?” 

“Uh...yes...but I don’t know where that is exactly. I don’t even really know what they...” 

“There’s one now!” Rey exclaimed excitedly.

_Great_ , Rose thought. 

They both watched as an elderly Gungan in blue robes made his way through the rolling hills in a personal transport of some kind. He was moving extremely slow. 

Rose just stared at him. He must be a hundred years old. She’s never seen a Gungan before. 

“Well, come on Rose let’s go talk to him”

Rey ran over to approach the slow moving old Gungan. He saw her and slowed his transport even further to a full stop. 

“Hello, excuse me - I am Rey, and over there standing and rudely staring at you, is my friend Rose. We’re from the Resistance, and...”

Jarjar was staring at her lightsaber in disbelief. 

“You-sa...a JEDI.” 

Rey looked down at her saber. “Ah yes, umm - I was trained by Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker..but I come in peace, I was just wondering if..”

“SKYWALKER?”

“Yes...he..he has become one with the Force I’m afraid” Rey looked at him sadly. “But his sister Leia heads the Resistance and..”

“SKYWALKER?”

Rey fears this particular Gungan may be a bit senile. “Yes, that is what I said. There are two of them. Well, three including Leia’s son.”

“Meesa Jar Jar Binks. Meesa know der Father, in da wars”

“You know _Darth Vader_?” Rey asked suspiciously. He may be an Empire loyalist. 

“Ani. Anakin. He was meesa...friend” 

“And so was..Padme” Jarjar looked down. It has been so long but it still hurt him to think of her. Sometimes he wishes she had not met Ani. 

Rey know about Padme. Leia talked about her. Brave, wise and...tragic. Her love for Anakin, a broken, sad man seduced by the dark was something that..spoke to Rey. It wasn’t all tragic, she thought. She gave the world Luke and Leia. And in the end, Anakin was redeemed. By the love of his son. And ultimately, by the love of Padme. 

This Gungan loved her. Rey reached out and touched the old Gungan’s face. “I’m sorry, Mister Binks” 

Jar jar smiled at her. “Yousa have Padme’s grace. And compassion.”

Rey smiled back at him. “It is an honor” 

“Yousa and fren need to go to Queen Soruna now. Meesa need to go to Gungans. The First Order come soon” 

“They will? How do you know?” Rose piped up as she joined them. 

“Meesa know, meesa know. Dis war is endless ya. Always two there are. Rebels and Jedis come Naboo - Empire come Naboo.” 

“Mr. Binks.” Rey asked him urgently “ Please, let us go with you - to the Gungans. We are in search of ...”

“You will do no such thing” a group of Naboo soldiers approached the group in an open transport. “By order of Queen Soruna, you are to go with us to explain your presence”

Rey looked around. They were definitely outnumbered. Rey nodded at the soldier. They will comply. 

She whispered urgently to Rose as they were ushered into the transport. “After this, the wayfinder. Let’s try to get the Queen on our side, maybe she can help. We are running out of time” 

Rose whispered back. “Okay, but who’s Padme” 

—-

_**Padme**_.

Kylo heard the voice in his head, loud and clear as his command shuttle began its approach towards Naboo. 

It was loud, insistent - yet at the same time sad and yearning. **_Padme_**. 

Kylo shook it off as he stared at the verdant landscape. He knew this place. In visions. In dreams. In his bones. In his blood. 

He looked around his command shuttle. The First Order crew hummed with hyper-efficiency as they prepared to land. He looked at Hux, ordering everybody around. And here he was, the Supreme Leader, thinking of only her. 

**_Rey_**. 

—

Hux looked out of the command shuttle into the planet below as they made their approach. 

_‘Rolling hills, lush greenery, romantic architecture, sparkling bodies of water, beautiful sunsets’_ he heard Tico roll out a typical lady’s standard romantic planet. Ahh this will do, Tico, he smiled smugly. 

Romance. A ridiculous concept. A weakness, he thought as he looked over at the Supreme Leader standing at the helm of the shuttle bridge with that same blank look on his face, deep in thought. Distracted. Unbalanced. Weak.

Unlike _him_ , he smirked. There is only one man here who actually _have_ what it takes to keep the First Order running. It is he. Armitage Hux. 

‘ _First Order Asshole_ ’ he heard Tico in his head. He shook it off. 

A curious phenomenon, this unbidden recollection of things Tico said at random moments of the day. He wonders what this was. 

He catches his reflection on the pitch black shiny walls of the shuttle. He looked good. Tall, clean, pressed. Unlike those rebels. Their drab earth tone canvas material clothes all wrinkly, their hair always out of place, cheeks ruddy. Smiling all the time, their eyes wrinkling up. 

Tico. He was thinking of Tico. How curious. He shook it off. This mission was soon to be over and so will she. 

He felt a tinge of...sadness? Curious, he thought.

**_“Commence final approach!”_** He yelled to the shuttle crew. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Queen Soruna watched the two Rebels walk into her throne room.**_

Her regal face was painted white and as is customary she kept it expressionless, becoming of a Naboo queen. Behind her, her four handmaidens stood, their faces obscured by a sheer golden veil. On her right, General Artha. 

In spite of herself, she let a small smile escape. She looked over at the General. Artha was staring straight ahead. 

Women, Soruna thought as the two walked gingerly over to the Throne. 

Young women. Leading a Resistance mission of some sort. 

Much like herself and Artha, so many years ago.

She felt proud of them, as a woman herself.

She felt suspicious, as a Queen. 

“You come here, with no word of warning at all from the Resistance. You land on our fields. There is no politics here on Naboo. We withdrew from conflict after the Clone wars. You bring WAR to us” Soruna’s voice thundered across the Throne room.

Rey stood on alert. They were not welcome.

Rose bowed down.

Rey looked at her. “What are you doing?”

“Queen Soruna, we meant no disrespect.” Rose said. 

The Queen looked at this Rebel. Small, but sure of herself. There was sincerity in her eyes.

“I am Rose Tico of the Resistance. This is Rey. She is a jedi. We meant no disrespect.”

“A jedi?” Soruna looked her over. She thought the jedi were extinct. The last jedi that was here brought pain to Naboo. “What business does a jedi have here.”

Rey spoke up. Rose was better at this diplomacy thing, but maybe the Queen can help them. “We come here, Queen Soruna, to look for a relic.”

Rey looked at Rose to help her finish the story. Rose would not look at her. 

“We are looking for a Sith Wayfinder” Rey continued. “We have reason to believe..”

“There is no such relic in here Jedi. No Sith. No Jedi. I have ruled here for decades. I would know”

“But....” Rey protested. But she knew the Queen spoke the truth. 

“You have been led on a wild goose chase, young jedi. And you have the First Order hot on your tail. You have brought them here. They have entered the atmosphere.”

Rey looked around, confused. It must be here. Rose said...she looked at Rose again. 

Rose still wouldn’t look at her. 

“They do have business here in Naboo.” Soruna continued. “So I do not blame you. But if they see you here, I would be harboring Rebels and that is a violation of our treaty. They already have cause to take us to war. Now they have more.”

Artha finally spoke up. “You have brought trouble, Jedi. They will come and take our children. They will come with war.”

Rey felt a flush of shame and panic wash over Rose. It dawned on Rey that Rose has not been truthful. And now this Queen is in trouble. Rey glared at her. 

Rose’s mind was racing. This was her fault. Rey knows now she brought the wrong information. She can feel her glaring. 

Naboo is in distress. The First Order will come and wage war. The Resistance can help her. This was what the Resistance is for. 

“We will help you Queen Soruna.” Rose spoke up. “The Resistance. Get me over to your communicators. I will call them here, to help” she looked over at the General. “Use my code. RT7150A. They will come.”

Artha looked at Soruna. “Reinforcements would be good, my Queen. We would need all the help we can get” 

Soruna nodded at her General. 

“We are running out of time. I will hold them off. Call for reinforcements”

—-

General Artha took one last look at her Queen and made her way out. Rose started to follow her.

“Stop. Tico.” Queen Soruna commanded Rose. 

Rose looked back at the Queen. “They need me to contact the Resistance”

“Artha has your code. I need both of you here.” The Queen looked at Rey and Rose. “I need protection”

“But Queen - we cannot stay here - The First Order will..” Rey protested.

The Queen interrupted her. “I have a plan.” She looked at Rey and Rose. “Yes, yes, you’ll do” 

“We’ll do..what?” Rose asked

“Be my handmaidens.” 

—-

Rey and Rose were ushered to the back room and each given handmaiden garb. The ladies helped them into the long burgundy velvet dress, draped around the arms, hugging their body. The ladies placed the crescent shaped headress and pulled down their veils. Each was given a long flowy robe to complete the attire. Rey slid her saber underneath, while Rose concealed her small blaster. 

“You are not to address anyone and speak to the Queen only when you are spoken to. You are to keep your faces expressionless. Guard the queen at all times, we will place you at the front”

Rey and Rose listened intently as the other ladies continued to adjust their garb. Rose was trying to catch Rey’s eye but she refused to look at her. 

“Rey...I can explain.” Rose started 

“Do you have any questions?”

“No.” Rey said, ignoring Rose. “We are ready”

“There is no time to waste.” The handmaiden admonished. “ Let’s go”

They walked down a hallway back to the Throne Room. 

Rose scurried to keep up with Rey’s pace. 

“Rey. You need to listen to me. Kylo is...”

“You _lied_ to me Rose.” Rey turned to her angrily as they kept walking. “To what? Lead your big Resistance mission here? Why me? Why not Poe? He loves these things. I need to find the wayfinder, Rose. That’s _my_ mission. To stop the return of the Sith. And now you have me on some fake mission based on some made up story because what you probably found out at Vertos was that Naboo was in trouble and you want to come and be the hero” Rey spat out, her harsh words sounding alien even to her.

This wasn’t her. But she was so angry, so betrayed. She felt once again that she had no friends. Deep inside, she felt most betrayed that Rose used her compassion for Ben to bring her here. It was already complicated enough for her. Giving her hope about him didn’t help. 

Rey’s words stung but she knew she deserved the distrust and the disappointment. It’s time to come clean. The Resistance is on it’s way. A war was coming. 

“I was captured Rey. Hux and I..” 

“HUX and you? Are you kidding right now? Are you a _spy_ , Rose?” 

“No, Rey listen - I didn’t lie about Hux wanting to kill Kylo. He _does_ want to kill Kylo. We need to ..”

“Was that even Kylo’s drawing?” She spat out, partly in disdain of her possible deception - and frustration that the one thing she had of Ben was possibly a lie.

“It was. It really was....You _know_ it was” Rose saw Rey’s eyes soften for a second and then revert to steely defiance. 

“I’m done listening to you Rose. We’re going to help this Queen and _then_ I’m going to go find the wayfinder wherever it is. Alone.”

“Rey..”

“Enough talking.” The handmaiden pushed the doors open to the throne room. “We’re here”

Rose filed behind the handmaiden, her heart sinking, her face fallen beneath her golden veil.

This didn’t go the way she planned. She thought back to the events of the last couple of days. She had no choice. She didn’t exactly lie to Rey but she won’t talk to her now. She had a good plan, she thought. Get Kylo Ren over to their side. Strengthen the Resistance. Defeat the First Order.

It doesn’t matter now, she thought. She needs to remember what she’s here for. For the Resistance. For peace and justice. The war is here now, for Naboo. Ready or not they’re going into battle. 

He’s coming. She would have to fight him. Maybe even kill him. Rose thought back to that strand of ginger hair that fell on his face while he was disengaging her restraints. The concern she felt when he panicked over riding with Kylo in the elevator. The precise way he poured her some water. The little smirk he would give, when she’d smile at him. He probably thinks she didn’t see it, but she did.   
  


They’re on opposite sides, she thought. 

Why did she feel that.. _flutter_.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Rey and Rose tried to stand and move like the lithe, graceful handmaidens.** _

Neither of them had had the chance to dress up, be glamorous or be as feminine as these ladies have been their whole lives. This was...new.

Soruna looked at the two slouchy handmaidens, one one each side. She can see their pretty faces beneath the sheer gold veil. “Protect me, Rebels.”

Both nodded and stared straight ahead. 

The doors to the Throne Room opened. 

Both their hearts skipped a beat.

——

Six stormtrooopers marched in, followed by General Hux, his long black overcoat moving stiffly with his measured strides, his face a stern mask. Naboo will pay for it’s insolence, he thought. This will be his first successful act as Supreme Leader. It will be remembered in the history books. The destruction or the takeover of Naboo. Which one depends on how insistent this Queen will be on her insolence. 

Behind him, a masked Kylo Ren walks in. His heavy boots echoed through the high ceiling, his cape fluttering behind him. He stops abruptly. _She’s here._

“Supreme Leader” the Queen was surprised to see him. He rarely accompanies the General - certainly not on diplomatic missions. This was definitely war. 

“Queen Soruna. You know why we have come” Hux said threateningly.

“I do, General.” Soruna responded. “We have made arrangements, but we need to discuss the terms of our..”

“There shall be **_no terms_** , Soruna.” Hux interrupted her. “You are on your third warning and have forfeited your negotiation rights”

Kylo Ren’s mind wasn’t at the political exchange in front of him. He searched the room. _She’s here._ He looked at the Queen’s handmaidens. He focused on one, the handmaiden to Soruna’s left. His eyes travelled from her sheer gold veil down to the undulating velvet fabric of her dress, ending in a pool of fabric over her feet. He knows her. 

_Rey._

—

Rey felt him before he even walked in the door.

Why is he here? This was a diplomatic mission. Is he here for something else? Maybe he knows something. Maybe the wayfinder _is_ here. Maybe...

He walks in with Hux and the troopers and her head was suddenly empty.

This was the first time she’s seen him, for real, in over a year. She watched him walk in, heard his steps echo in the room and it was a different experience - seeing him in the flesh, in context, in the same environment with her — he was...breathtaking. 

—

Rose stood beside the Queen, deep in thought. It will all go down soon. She needs to be alert. She palmed her blaster. Her plan with Hux may have failed but she is Rose Tico of the Resistance. She will help this Queen. She will help Naboo.

She watched Hux stride in and hoped the gold veil was not too sheer as she stared at the tall general. Her partner. She felt the weight of her blaster under her robes. Her enemy, she thought sadly.

—

Rey and Ben stood silent on either side of the negotiations but their heads were abuzz with each others messages.

_**What are you doing here, Rey.**_

_What are YOU doing here, Kylo._

_**I came to protect you.**_

_I came to protect you too._

_**You did?** _

_Ben - it’s not too late. This isn’t who you are. Come back with us._

_**It’s too late for me.**_

_No, it’s not. We need you._

_**I need you. **_

_Ben._

_**You look nice.**_

_Ben._ _**  
**_

_—_

“General, we have made arrangements. Fifty children. That is all we can offer.” Soruna negotiated. 

“You insult me Queen Soruna. You insult the First Order. Fifty is not enough. Our troops are landing shortly. If you do not surrender two hundred we will take them ourselves. By force.”

Kylo looked up. He has always been told that the First Order Allies surrendered their children voluntarily. Not like _this_. 

“If you refuse, you leave us no choice.. we will take what we need. We have targets set on Naboo should you show any more insolence”

“General, you know that our treaty allows us to ..”

“You have **violated** the treaty. We have detected the Resistance ship here. You are harboring rebels. We will find them, and we will kill them.”

Kylo rolled his hands into fists. 

“And if you don’t surrender them and comply with all our demands, we will kill you too. You and your beloved Naboo”

—

Soruna would die before she sees these monsters rip children out of their mothers arms. She knew what she had to do.

Rey and Rose watched as Soruna reached inside her robes and pulls out a blaster. She points it straight at Hux. 

Immediately Rey and Rose pull out their weapons and the Stormtroopers point their blasters at them. 

Kylo stood there, his saber ignited on his side, staring straight at Rey gripping her saber.

It was a standoff. The air felt heavy in the Throne Room. 

Outside, the Naboo army was in formation . The Gungans also lay ready for the First Order army to land. 

—-

“You will _regret_ this, Soruna” Hux seethed as he stood unarmed in the middle of the standoff. 

“You will not leave here. You destroy this planet we will all die together.” The Queen said defiantly “You will **_not_** take our children. We will kill you all before you do”

Hux laughed. “Do you even know who you’re talking to? Do you understand that our Supreme Leader is behind me and he will personally rip those children from their mothers while you watch?” 

Kylo tightened his grip on his saber, and instinctively started to raise it. He should really just slice him right here...but he pitied Hux. He saw them break him down into this hard shell of a man.

He knew Hux was brimming with ambition. He knew he was constantly scheming to get him out. It was amusing, at most. He didn’t stand a chance. 

They were both molded in the First Order. He was the closest thing he had to a brother. He was a good military leader. He brought his saber down. 

The Queen tightened her hold on her blaster and aimed it squarely at Hux. “You will do _no such thing_ ” 

The Queen shot her blaster at Hux.

Kylo shoved him aside and froze the blast mid air. Hux landed at Rose’s feet. 

“ **ENOUGH**!!” He yelled.

——

Kylo pointed his saber at the Stormtroopers. 

**“Stand down.”** He ordered his troopers. 

He turned off his saber and stood in front of the Queen, Rose, Rey and the handmaidens. 

**“Stand down.”**

Kylo reached out with his other hand and the Queen’s blaster flew from her grasp onto his. 

He looked at the Queen’s blaster.

“Padme’s”

The Queen seethed in anger. “You dare not speak her name, you..you...monster”

Kylo took off his mask.

“I am Ben Solo, son to Han Solo and Leia Organa. Grandson to Anakin Skywalker and Queen Padme Amidala of Naboo. This is my grandmother’s blaster.”

He looked over at Rey. She gave him a little nod. _Ben_. She smiled. 

“General Hux. Ask the troops to stand down. Disable the target.”

“I will do no such thing.” Hux said defiantly, still splayed on the floor.

Ben looked at Rose. “Take him.” 

Rose nodded and pointed her blaster at Hux. “Let’s go General” 

Hux looked up at the handmaiden. He knew that voice. “Who _are_ you?” 

Rose took off her headdress and veil with one hand, the other still on her blaster. Her jet black hair tumbled down and strands of hair fell in front of her face as she looked down at Armitage Hux.

“Hey _partner_. Get up.” She smiled. “Come on, let’s go over to the Communicator. Supreme Leader says so.” 

Hux looked at her with a strange mix of utter surprise, slight relief and a strange comfort as he got up. “ ** _Tico_**?” 

Rose smiled at him “Hi Hux”.

Rey and Ben exchanged a brief puzzled look. 

Ben looked over at the stormtroopers. 

“Knights.”

The troopers took off their helmets. Their disguise. One by one the Knights of Ren revealed their faces. Each one was exceptionally handsome.

“Oh. My. God” Rose gasped, her blaster still at the small of Hux’s back. He was looking back incredulously.

“You guys..are gorgeous.” Rose looked back at Rey. “Rey..are you..are you seeing this??” 

Rey smiled. “I’m seeing it”

Queen Soruna’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m seeing it too”

Ben rolled his eyes. He knew his boys looked a bit..distracting. “Okay, okay. Knights! Accompany Tico over to the communicator. Make sure Hux does as he’s told” 

“Master” Vicrul spoke up. “Will you be okay?” 

Ben looked over at Rey. “I’ll be fine. Go.”

Rose let out a small squeal as she poked Hux forward. “Alright, let’s go boys”


	10. Chapter 10

**_"So... you’re Padme’s boy.”_ **

Queen Soruna looked at the handsome Supreme Leader. She could see it. His hair. His eyes. His fire.

She looked over at the young Jedi, looking at him intensely. He was looking back at her with the same intensity. They were talking with their eyes. She knew that language. Ahh. He has her heart too. 

“Thank you Supreme Leader. You have saved Naboo. Your grandmother would be proud” She smiled. She would. She felt her hair stand on end as the Supreme Leader revealed his true self. Amidala was back on Naboo.

“My name is Ben Solo'' he corrected her, looking straight at Rey as he said it.

''And I haven’t saved Naboo yet, Queen Soruna.” He looked at the Queen. “There is a bigger threat to the Galaxy. And I need your help.”

“My help?”

“Naboo was Palpatine’s home planet. He kept something here...”

“The wayfinder?” Rey asked

“No” Ben shook his head. “But a clue - to where we can find it. I need access to the Vaults of Naboo. Only you can grant it”

“Of course” Queen Soruna looked over to one of her handmaidens who nodded back at her. “She will take you and let you in.”

“You mean US”

“What was that young Solo?”

“Take _us_.”

Ben looked over to Rey and held out his hand. “ _Us_. Rey, I need you. You and me, we need to do this together. The only way I'll get to Exegol is with you. Please, join me” Ben’s gloved hand remained outstretched as he looked hopefully at Rey.

Rey smiled at him. It has been a strange morning. Seeing Naboo for the first time. A Gungan. Meeting the Queen. Realizing Rose wasn’t entirely truthful. By the time she was standing beside Queen Soruna as one of her handmaidens, Rey’s mind was already on the next mission. The wayfinder. The transmission from Darth Sidious. She felt an impending doom that eclipsed all these politics that the Resistance is involved in.

Until she saw him. The moment he walked in, she sensed something different. The longer he stood there, the more she was sure. When he took off his mask and asserted who he really was, she knew it was time.

She took his hand.

——

Rose waddled around in her long dress, blaster pointed at Hux, six Knights behind them. 

She poked his back with his blaster. ‘’Come on, walk quicker, partner.’’

‘’I guess our mission didn’t work out huh. A complete failure.’’ Hux said, looking straight ahead.

‘’I don’t know about that Hux, the amount of googly eyes those two were making in that room is pretty indicative that we were, in fact, successful .I think we’ve got him.’’ She looked behind her. ‘’And these guys too’’

Tico was right. The mission was to get those two together and have Kylo Ren turn. They did that. The moment he called himself Ben Solo he knew Ren had no interest in the First Order. They’ve failed to attack Naboo, but finally -- _Ren was out of his hair._

It was a revelation to him how one can zig and zag and take wild turns on a mission but still end up getting there. It would have been a complicated process flow, if they drew it on the board. He wonders now, what’s going to happen to him. He’s sure Ren will turn, but will he let him survive? What's his next step?

He can't really think with a blaster pointed him.

“You can put the blaster down, Tico - I’m unarmed and you’ve got Ren’s dreamy goons behind you” Hux huffed as he trudged forward. He realizes he didn’t know where to go.

He stops and starts to turn around.

The Knights raise their weapons to defend the Rebel like their Master said.

Hux sneered. “I mean do you even _know_ where we’re go...”

Rose looked up at him, soft tendrils framing her face, her surprisingly ample chest nestled under the soft velvet dress. In the melee it hasn’t really registered how – different she looked. Real lady like. Soft. He found himself staring wordlessly.

Rose pulled her robe forward to cover up and smirked. “Yes I do _Armie_ , communication rooms are always on the top floor”.

Hux forced his eyes to move up to her face and felt a blush start to creep in. “Very well, to the elevator then” he quickly turned around and kept walking forward before she notices.

Rose stood straight and pulled her blaster back up to point on Hux’s back. She can’t take any chances.

Even if she saw his mouth drop open ever so slightly and his eyes soften beautifully at the sight of her. Even if she herself felt a warm blush creep all across her body as he looked up into his tall clean face. She can’t take any chances. They need to get him to disable the First Order attack immediately. This was the mission.

She took a deep breath to steady herself.

So did he.

The Knights looked at each other and smiled. 

—

Rose pushed the button to the rooftop and looked around the elevator.

She smiled slyly at Hux. ‘’Seems like whenever I get stuck in an elevator with you it’s you, me and hot men. _I like it!’’_ she clapped excitedly.

Hux looked down on her. ‘’Yeah well seems like whenever I get stuck in an elevator with you I’m in some sort of trouble’’

Rose looked at him, her voice slightly more gentle. Something about hearing fear in his voice made her think that there was a part of him that was still…human. ‘’You’re _not_ in trouble, Hux. Just do as you’re told. Kylo spared your life. There must be a reason for that.’’ She looked behind at the Knights behind them. ‘’Right guys?’’

Ap’lek cleared his throat ‘’Yes, rebel, the Master is not known for his steady temperament’’

‘’Why do you think he left you alive?” Rose looked at him.

Hux stared blankly ahead. He has known Ren for so many years. Always such a petulant brat. Stronger than him but so unbalanced. He remembers his first week at the First Order, a little lost boy. He wasn’t such a pain yet then, just shy and sad . Hux took pity on him and showed him around, spent time with him in his quarters.

He got beaten harshly for it. He was not to speak to that boy, Ren was only to speak to Supreme Leader Snoke and no one else. They were molding Ren, like they molded him. He never took pity on anyone again. He’s sure they broke Ren too.

‘’He just needed me.'' He said, emotionless. ''To disable the First Order attack, disengage the target on Naboo, while he goes off on his little couple’s quest. He needs me for this mission’’

Rose, surprising even herself, took him by the arm. ‘’Hux. You always just see people as tools to get something done, don’t you? don’t you think he has compassion for you too, just a little?’’

Hux felt her soft hands on his crisp jacket. He felt a strange flutter. ‘’I would not know how to…to tell’’ Hux stuttered.

‘’You really need to be more open, Armitage’’ her eyes searching for his.

His eyes met hers. ‘’Open to what, Tico?’’

As if on cue the elevator doors opened into the open air rooftop, a large satellite dish in the middle and communication controls surrounding it.

‘’We’re here!’’ Ap’lek announced as the other Knights suppressed a snicker.

Rose pushed Hux forward out of the elevator.

She didn’t use her blaster this time.

**Author's Note:**

> My first GingerRose :)
> 
> \- hi guys i know there's reylo on here too and I tagged it as such I hope it's okay! should update soon =)


End file.
